


The Ylisse District LARP Club

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, LARPing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Robin joins a LARP club at their new school, battles against Plegians, stays up way too late playing Super Smash Bros., and more.





	The Ylisse District LARP Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked on a walk in which I thought that Ricken would bring that Let's Go Fishing game to game night with the Shepherds. But why? Then I realized this could connect with my Rickenroll drabble, and then it came to me; everyone's a LARPer. So here's my fic that was sparked by that! Enjoy!  
> Oh, and this was unbetaed, so please, feel free on grammatical corrections!

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I dunno!"

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there."

"There are better places to take a nap than a lunch table, you know."

Robin sat up. _Crap, did I really fall asleep here? ___

__"Sorry about that." Robin said. "You probably wanted to sit here, right? I'm a bit new and I just kinda found an empty table... Wait, do you have the time?"_ _

__"About 12:20." said the blue haired guy as he looked to the cafeteria clock._ _

__"Thank goodness, I'm not late to class..."_ _

__Robin awkwardly ate at the table with blue hair guy, blonde pigtail girl, and brown hair guy. They were discussing... A roleplay mod?_ _

__"Sorry to intrude, but you guys roleplay?"_ _

__"Not just roleplay," the blonde girl said with a smile. "We LARP!"_ _

__"LARP? I could've swore I've heard that somewhere."_ _

__"It's live action roleplay." the brown hair guy responded. "There are clubs like these throughout the state."_ _

__"Really? I just moved here. They never had anything like that there."_ _

__"Are you interested?" inquired the blue hair guy._ _

__"Actually, yes! I might as well introduce myself if we might be in a club together. I'm Robin."_ _

__"This is Frederick" blue hair signaled toward the brown haired guy, "This is Lissa, my sister" he signaled at the blond girl "And I'm Chrom. I'm the leader of this school's LARP club, the Shepherds. We're always looking for more members, so feel free to get a form for the club in room 597."_ _

__The bell rang, and signaled the change of time. They went to their classes, and went on with their days._ _

__Robin picked up a form at the end of the day, read it all, and signed at the bottom. Tommorow, they would a Shepherd, as long as they passed through whatever the initiation was._ _


End file.
